


Home

by bellamie_blake



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Moving In Together, after hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamie_blake/pseuds/bellamie_blake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is where the heart is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is set directly after City of Heavenly Fire.

Alec woke as the first rays of sunlight started peeking through the window. He glanced at the warlock next to him – still sound asleep. He couldn’t help but smile to himself. After everything they had been through, after everything Magnus had been through in his long life, he still looked innocent and peaceful while he slept. Alec couldn’t bring himself to wake his boyfriend. After being trapped in a demon realm and nearly dying, he deserved as much rest as he could get.

Moving as gently as he could, Alec got out from under the blankets and reached for his shirt on the floor next to the bed. He pulled it on and was about to stand up when he felt a hand on his back. He turned to see Magnus with his eyes still closed, still seemingly asleep. Alec took his boyfriend’s hand in both of his own.

"Where do you think you’re going?” Magnus’ words were slurred with sleep, but the pressure in his hand was strong and insistent.

“I should get back to the Institute. I’ve been here for a few days…running out of clothes. You know,” Alec spoke softly, bringing Magnus’ hand to his lips and kissing it gently.

“Urgh.” Magnus groaned and opened one eye. “Not okay.” He tugged Alec’s hand and rolled over, bringing Alec’s arm around his body. Alec had no choice but to lay back down in bed. He smiled and cuddled against Magnus, wrapping his arm around him tightly as they spooned.

“I’ll bring more clothes when I come back. Promise,” he whispered.

“No. Bring them all.” Magnus’ eyes remained closed as he spoke.

“All of my clothes?" Alec said, a little confused.

“Yes. All of them. And everything else you own. You’re moving in here. Today.”

Alec lifted his head off the pillow, but he could feel that Magnus was already falling back into sleep, his breathing even and steady. His hand still held Alec's tightly.  
Alec laid back down and closed his eyes. Yes, he should bring all his stuff here, he thought contentedly. After all, this was home - where his heart belonged.

****

It had taken Alec less than an hour to gather all of his belongings to bring to Magnus’ place. It had taken longer than that to make sure that his sister was okay. Isabelle said she was happy for him, and she had helped him pack up all his clothes and weapons neatly and efficiently, but he knew that she was in pain after losing Simon. He had spent a long time talking to her, comforting her, assuring her that she could call whenever she wanted to talk. He did everything he could to make sure his sister would be okay without him under the same roof.

When he finally arrived at Magnus’ place - his place, their place - late that evening, it was empty. Magnus was out somewhere. But the drawers on the left side of his dresser were open, and when Alec looked inside, he saw they had been cleared out. Magnus’ clothes were now contained to only one side of the enormous closet, too. Alec couldn’t suppress a grin. It was funny that Magnus thought he needed so much space. He didn’t own quite as many outfits as Magnus did.

After unpacking, Alec curled up on the couch with a book, and it wasn’t long before he dozed off. He awoke an hour later to find his head on Magnus’ lap, a blanket slung over him. Somehow the warlock had wiggled his way underneath him on the couch while he slept. Alec chuckled softly.

“Good morning, beautiful,” Magnus said, brushing the hair out of Alec’s eyes as he squinted upwards.

“I missed you,” Alec said sleepily.

“I know. I missed you too, dear. But I’m home now.”

Alec looked up into Magnus’ eyes. “You’re my home,” he said seriously.

“And you’re my home, Alexander. You’re my everything." Alec smiled blissfully, then yawned. “Come on, my love. Let’s go to bed,” Magnus prompted, nudging his shoulder lightly.

Alec yawned again, then nodded and sat up on the couch. Holding hands, the two shuffled off into their bedroom together.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic, hopefully you enjoyed. I intend to write more, please leave feedback! It's very helpful to me if you do so.


End file.
